


The One Where Matteo Got Too Drunk

by wishingonstars



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Party, Pre-University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 12:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19006153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishingonstars/pseuds/wishingonstars
Summary: Jonas watches as Matteo blew a kiss to David saying, “This one’s for you babe!”David chuckled and reached his hand in the air, pretending to grab Matteo’s kiss and placing it over his heart.He witnessed Matteo’s grin widen at the action and he confidently shot the ball straight into the cup.





	The One Where Matteo Got Too Drunk

Jonas was anxiously waiting for Matteo and David to arrive. It was the last party before university starts and he really wanted to have a good time with his best friends. Carlos and Abdi were already here. Carlos was wrapped around Kiki and Abdi was in a crowd of people, trying to talk to Sam.

Jonas sat on the couch staring at the door as more people, filed into Leonie’s house. Finally, the door opens to reveal Matteo and David hand in hand. “Luigi!” He yelled.

The boys turned at the sound of Jonas’ voice and David lead Matteo over to their friends.

“Yo! What took you guys so long?” Abdi questioned as the couple walked closer.

“Um... nothing,” Matteo said cooly. “I was just doing stuff.”

David chuckled at Matteo’s comment and Jonas noticed the fresh new hickey’s on David’s neck that trailed under his button-up.

Apparently, Jonas wasn’t the only one who noticed because Carlos spoke up immediately, “Yeah and did that stuff happen to mean having a quickie with David?” A teasing smile came across Carlos’ lips and the boys tried to stifle their laughter.

Matteo flushed instantly and let his face fall into David’s shoulder. David laughed as he held Matteo closer to him, letting him hide his face in the crook of his neck.

“Boys!” Jonas announced. “Stop embarrassing Luigi for not being able to keep his dick in his pants and let's start the beer pong tournament already!”

Matteo flipped him off as he remained in his hiding position and David laughed even louder at the comment. The rest of the boys let out laughs as they made their way over to the kitchen table.

Matteo finally disentangles himself from David and Jonas ruffles his hair before dragging the couple to the table.

Beer pong was their party tradition. It was Abdi and Carlos vs Matteo and Jonas. David always opted out of playing beer pong with the boys because he never wanted to drink too much, which is great because the boys turned into babies on alcohol.

The game started with rock, paper, scissors to decide who went first. Matteo drew scissors and Abdi drew paper. Jonas bumped his fist against Matteo’s and Matteo grabbed the ball.

Jonas watches as Matteo blew a kiss to David saying, “This one’s for you babe!”

David chuckled and reached his hand in the air, pretending to grab Matteo’s kiss and placing it over his heart.

He witnessed Matteo’s grin widen at the action and he confidently shot the ball straight into the cup.

David cheered with glee and Jonas shook Matteo by the shoulders, congratulating his beer pong partner on his first shot.

Let the games begin, Jonas thought to himself.

***  
They play 3 games of beer pong and Matteo and Jonas win.

Once the thrill of winning passes over, he makes his way to Hanna who is happily sitting on the couch talking to David.

“Hey,” he greets them as he sits with Hanna, placing an arm around her waist.

“I heard you and Matteo won beer pong,” David says as he claps his hands in a congratulatory manner.

“Yeah, how’d you know?” Jonas’ eyebrows furrowed together in confusion.

Hanna snorts in his grasp, “We heard you guys yelling in the kitchen.”

Oh, Jonas thinks to himself, his cheeks redden slightly as he was unaware how loud his friends were.

Hanna and David laugh at him as more screaming goes on in the kitchen.

Second pass and Abdi walks out. “Yo, what’s going on in there?” Jonas calls out.

He walked over to them in excitement, “Matteo and Carlos were doing a keg stand.”

The three of them nod in agreement.

Soon after that was said, Carlos tumbles out of the kitchen with Kiki trying to hold him up.

Just as the door closes, Matteo burst in with a ton of energy.

He may be drunk out of his mind and stumbles his way over to Jonas, but he’s in complete bliss.

“Yo,” he slurs as a greeting. Jonas bumps his fist with Matteo’s and asks, “You good?”

Matteo nods his head vigorously before loudly whispering in Jonas’ ear, “Who’s the cute guy with you?”

Jonas’ eyes flicker to David, who is smiling widely at Matteo’s comment because drunk Matteo has no idea how to whisper. Hanna smiles at Matteo in amusement.

“That’s David,” he states and offers his best friend a smile.

“Do you know if he’s single?” Matteo loudly whispers once again, causing David and Hanna to chuckle.

Jonas shakes his head, “You should ask him yourself.” He plays along with Matteo's act.

Matteo nods and takes a deep breathe before almost tripping into David’s arms.

Jonas shakes his head with a huge smile on his face as he watches Matteo’s antics.

“Sorry,” Matteo mumbles as he regains his balance.

“It’s okay,” David smiles reassuringly.

“You’re cute,” Matteo blurts out and David responds, “You are too.”

Jonas snorts at his best friend’s stupid attempt at flirting with the man who is already his boyfriend.

Matteo sits next to David and casually asks, “So...” He paused. “Do y’got a boyfriend?” He slurs.

David giggles at Matteo’s lame attempt at flirting and responds, “Yeah I do.” David smiles. “I don’t know if you’ve seen him, but he’s got blond hair, blue eyes and is pretty much wearing your outfit,” David states cheekily. David's flirting was just as bad as Matteo's. Jonas shakes his head in disbelief at how perfect David and Matteo are for each other.

He started at Matteo expecting him to continue terribly flirting with David, but instead, he saw tears start to well up in Matteo’s eyes.

“I’m sorry!” He blurts out quickly getting out of his seat, pushing Hanna off Jonas and plopping himself down on his best friend’s lap.

Confusion sweeps over all their faces.

“Jonas!” He wailed into his best friend’s shoulder. “He has a boyfriend...”

Jonas looked at Hanna apologetically and rubbed his best friend’s back. “Matteo,” he said softly as he felt tears on his shirt.  
“What’s wrong?”

David and Hanna stared at Matteo intently.

“The cute boy... David...” Matteo said. “He... he has a boyfriend and I really, really like him...” Matteo sniffled into Jonas' shoulder. His words came out as a blubbery mess while he cried.

Hanna caught Jonas' attention instantly and mouthed to him, “Is he so drunk that he forgot he had a boyfriend?”

Jonas raised his hands in an attempt to say that he wasn’t sure.

Could that actually happen to people? He thought to himself. Could people really get so drunk that they forget they have a partner? For the whole time Jonas simply though Matteo was pretending not to know David, just so he could flirt with him as if they weren't dating. Matteo loved trying to woo David with his "impressive" flirting skills but this didn't seem like he was doing this for fun. Matteo sobbing in his arms can only mean Matteo is way too fucked up right now.

Jonas looked pleadingly at David, who looked just as confused as he was.

Suddenly David got up, “I’ll take him off your hands.” He stood in front of Jonas with his arms wide open.

Jonas slowly tried to pass Matteo to David. He soon realized that his best friend was so drunk that he could barely stand on his own two feet anymore as he nearly fell into David’s arms.

“But you have a boyfriend,” he whined. He tried to push David away from him, reaching a hand to Jonas, but his movements were weak.

David turned Matteo around so he was facing him and let Matteo’s head rest on his shoulder.

“Matteo, baby, you are my boyfriend.” David states calmly as he holds Matteo closer to him, supporting him up because he knows Matteo is too drunk to stand on his own.

“No,” Matteo sniffled, “I don’t have one...” He muffled sadly into David’s shoulder.

“Baby, I am your boyfriend,” David says slowly, trying to get Matteo to understand him. Jonas watched as Matteo shook his head in David’s arms as if he didn’t believe him.

The couple remained in each other’s arms for a while as Jonas turned to Hanna. “I think I’ll help them get home,” he says to her.

She nods her head understandingly and Jonas quickly gives her a peck on the cheek before untangling Matteo from David and holding Matteo up on his left side.

Matteo’s head hung low as David and Jonas walked him out.

 

***  
Once they reached Matteo’s apartment, they lay Matteo on his bed and Matteo flopped down instantly.

“I’ll get him changed,” David says. “Can you get him a glass of water?”

Jonas nods and takes one last look of his drunk best friend, then walks over to the kitchen. He grabs a glass quietly and fills it with water, careful not to wake up Hans, Linn or Mia.

When he returns to Matteo’s room, he sees David struggling to get Matteo’s limp body out of his clothes. “Need some help there?”

“Please,” David responds.

The both of them gently remove Matteo’s clothes and put him into comfortable clothing.

Once he’s dressed, David coaxes Matteo awake and gets him to drink down the glass Jonas got him.

He sits on the other side of Matteo and combs his fingers through Matteo’s hair.

The two of them watched Matteo slowly drift to sleep and that’s when Jonas knew it was time to go.

He looked at David and motioned to the door. David understood Jonas and went to stand up and walk him out.

Just as David stood up, Matteo gets up sleepily, grasping David’s hand, “Stay with me,” he whispered, his voice filled with sleep. “Please...”

David kissed the top of Matteo’s head and softly said, “I’m just gonna walk Jonas out, okay?” Matteo nods his head slowly and lies back down.

“Thank you Jonas,” he muffled quietly.

Jonas pet his best friend’s head, “I got you bro.”

Soon, David and Jonas are walking out of Matteo’s room and headed towards the front door.

“Thank you for helping me with Matteo,” David thanks him with a smile.

“No problem,” Jonas smiles. “I honestly never seen him that drunk,” he replied quietly.

“Me too.”

“Let me know how he is tomorrow,” Jonas says and David nods his head.

He gives David a wave goodbye, then walks out of the apartment.

Jonas smiles to himself. He’s glad Matteo has someone like David to take care of him. He’s extremely glad that David is in their lives.

He chuckles softly as he thinks about how funny this memory will be in the future.

The one where Matteo got so drunk and forgot he had a boyfriend, had quite a good ring to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, yeah so I hope you guys liked this! :)


End file.
